Possible/Upcoming Elements
This page is a list dedicated to listing future Elements that could be in the game, due to evidence of their existance. Note: It has been confirmed by the creator that they had created symbols for every Element they could think of, despite not working on anything else. All of the Elements' names suggested are also unofficial. Possible/Upcoming Elements These are elements that are are not from Elemental Wars. Most of them were candidates in polls that did not win, but their symbol is already in the files. Metal Metal is an Element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalMetal',as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a silver like colour, similar to that of most metals and the centrepiece depicts a cog. This element has also been suggested in polls multiple times. Sand Sand is an Element first found out about in Gamer Robots' decal library. In this library we see a symbol, labelled 'medalSand', as well as a transparent one. The colour of this symbol is a light clay brown and the centre contains a lump of sand. This element has also been suggested in the polls multiple times. Atom Atom (or Particle/Nuclear) is a suggested element that was pinned up and found on the Elemental Battlegrounds Discord server. The fact it was pinned and credited acknowledges that the devs/creators have seen this idea and medal, possibly encouraging them to add it, however this is a fanmade medal. The colour of this medal is a Magenta colour, and the center depicts a standard atom structure (electron energy levels surrounding a nucleus). Mirror While sporting no emblem, Mirror has been an element cropping up in polls since the very first one. This must mean that it has already been planned, or is eagerly awaiting to be voted in and have its chance to become a real element. This element has also been suggested in polls multiple times. Though some people speculate that Illusion is in fact a substitute for Mirror, which juniorjfive confirms were different things, however it dampens on mirror's chances in getting in the game due to how similar they would be. Nebula While sporting no emblem, Nebula was a recently suggested element by the user 'NoobHomieTM' on discord, on which he had asked whether or not it was a worthy candidate of being added in the future. Juniorjfive, a Developer on the game, confirmed that he liked this idea, and that it could very well be a new element. It was suggested as a fusion between Space and Aurora, which would make it the most expensive element, and yet another Superior Element. (Original Element Idea is here) Elemental Wars Elements It is possible that Elements from the first game, Elemental Wars, could be returning to this game, as symbols have already been made for them. Returning Elements would include: * Arc of Embodiment * Memory-Make * Dice * Bird * Halloween (may be added as a holiday event) * Amaterasu A few elements from Element Wars have even returned later in its release. As of 7/14/2017, these six elements have been re-added to the game: # Space # Phoenix # Arc of Time as Time # Arc of Destruction as Explosion # Death as Reaper # Dragon It is equally possible however that some of these elements from the first game will not be returning to Elemental Battlegrounds. We'll just have to wait and see... Proposed Elements These are Elements that have been suggested on Polls uploaded to Twitter (Elements_RBLX) but have not been made due to them losing the polls. The winners of these polls so far are Plasma, Spirit , Gravity, Nightmare, Aurora, Chaos, Acid and Angel. Note: Some Elements have appeared more than once on polls. These are only polls that allow players to vote what Element to see next, and not popularity polls such as this one. |-|Poll 1 Poll 1 (Concluded) * Crystal (added later) * Mirror * Sound (added later) * Sand * Metal * Plasma (Winner) |-|Poll 2 Poll 2 (Concluded) This poll was asking players what the fusion of Grass and Wind should be. * Leaf * Spirit (Winner) * Life * Toxic * Spore * Mushroom |-|Poll 3 Poll 3 (Concluded) This poll asks what the next rare element should be, similar to that of Light and Darkness most likely. * Astral * Cosmic * Space (Added Later) * Mystic * Gravity (Winner) * Mirror |-|Poll 4 Poll 4 (Concluded) This poll asks what the next supreme element (most likely as strong as void) should be called. * Ether * Chaos (Added later) * Destruction * Demon * Hell * Inferno * Lich * Death * God * Lord * King * Annihilation * Nightmare (Winner) * End * Extinction * Lich (again) * Obliteration * Oblivion * Supreme |-|Poll 5 Poll 5 (Concluded) This poll asks for what the next element should be for the Christmas 2017 event. They are all Christmas/Winter themed. * Avalanche * Santa * Blizzard * Yeti * Candy * Frostbite * Winter dragon * Mountain * Winter * Northern Lights (Winner, named Aurora) |-|Poll 6 Poll 6 (Concluded) This poll asks for what element fans would like to see next. There is no particular theme. *Sand *Metal *Mirror *Illusion (Added later) *Slime (Added later) *Glass *Magnet *Psychic *Blood *Chaos (Winner) *Acid (Added later) |-|Poll 7 Poll 7 (Concluded) This poll asks for fans' votes on the next element *Sand *Metal *Acid (Winner) *Slime (Added later) |-|Poll 8 Poll 8 (Concluded) This poll was asking for the fans' opinion on the special holiday element after Acid. It is therefore similar to Poll 5. Due to the strawpolls however being easily manipulated, the voting system has been made into a Roblox Game. *Blizzard *Candy *Frostbite *Angel (Winner) *Star *Avalanche *Frostfire *Icicle Pyramid Mural The Pyramid Mural in the Light Map depicts a set of symbols, which can only be assumed to be possible elements. This is backed by the fact that Sound, which has its own symbol, is also on this as well as others such as Death. Symbols that can be pictured out are. Note: These are only assumptions of what they could be depending on the image, this is not official. In order of left to right, top to bottom row. * Gas/Steam/Smoke (2nd) * Snake/Venom/Toxic (3rd) * Wing/Flight (6th) * Death (7th) * Bird (8th) * Sense (12th) * Sound (17th) * Animal/Fairy (19th) * Ice God/Amaterasu (20th)Category:Elements